Holiday
by YuryJulian
Summary: Happy Birthday Kiddo! Diese Story ist DIR gewidmet!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen keine Rechte an seaQuest oder deren Personen. Die hier vorkommenen Personen und Tiere existieren zuweilen wirklich, das heißt aber nicht, dass sie auch in Wirklichkeit genauso sind. Für diese Geschichte haben wir kein Geld bekommen, denn es ist ein Geschenk an Kiddo zu ihrem Geburtstag.  
  
Noch etwas, weder Samusa, noch ich haben auch nur den geringsten Schimmer vom Reitsport, also seht es ab, wenn wir ein Hufeisen, einem Pferd zum fressen geben. ;)  
  
Liebe Kiddo, mit dieser Geschichte wollen Samusa und ich dir ganz herzlich zu deinem Geburtstag gratulieren und hoffen, dass sie dir gefällt. Leider konnten wir sie aus organisatorischen und zeitlichen Gründen nicht vorher beenden. Das ist nun mal so, wenn eine Geschichte anfangs nur kurz geplant wurde und doch das Potential zu mehr hat. Wir wünschen dir ganz viel Spaß dabei! Leider ist mir erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass du ja die falsche Story geschickt bekommen hast. Dir fehlte der komplette Anfang!!! (sucht sich was um damit den Kopf einzuschlagen) Tut mir echt furchtbar leid!!!  
  
Holiday by Samusa & YuryJulian  
  
Sobald sie unter sich die Weite des Landes erkennen konnte, wurde ihr schon mulmig zumute. Zu gerne hätte sie ihre Freundin bei sich gehabt, doch leider konnte sie wegen einer Grippe nicht an ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub teilnehmen. Zuerst wollte sie die Reise komplett umbuchen, doch dann hatte ihre Freundin solange auf sie eingeredet, bis sie doch zusagte. Es wäre schade, wenn ihre ganze Vorfreude für umsonst gewesen war. Demnach musste sie sich dem fügen und hatte schweren Herzens ihrer kranken Freundin zuliebe die Reise angetreten. Drei Wochen Arizona auf einer Pferdefarm. Der Gedanke an die Pferde machte einiges wieder weg. Mit ihrer Digitalkamera wollte sie so viele Fotos wie möglich machen, damit die Zurückgebliebene auch etwas davon hatte.  
  
Sobald sie bei der Gepäckabfertigung fertig war, ging sie nach draußen und suchte den Jeep, der sie zu der Farm bringen sollte. Schwer schleppend schlurfte sie durch die Drehtür. Ihre Augen suchten unentwegt den Vorplatz nach dem Logo ihrer Urlaubsfarm ab. Hier musste doch jemand sein. Man hatte ihr zugesichert, sie abzuholen. Das Bestätigungsschreiben in Form einer E- Mail hatte sie noch bei sich, auf Diskette, denn aus Respekt vor dem Regenwald, versuchte sie so viel Papier wie nur möglich zu sparen.  
  
Glücklicherweise fuhr gerade ein beige farbener Jeep auf dem großen Parkplatz vor dem Flughafen vor. An seiner Seite prangte das Logo ihres Zielortes; der Horse Vacation Farm. Ein springender Hengst vor einer untergehenden Sonne umrahmt von einem gelben Kreis. Sie zog die Schlaufe ihrer Tasche fester über der Schulter und ging mit festen Schritten darauf zu.  
  
Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit tief braun gebrannter Haut, wie sie nur jemand haben konnte, der sein ganzes Leben lang schon unter der Sonne verbracht hatte, saß hinter dem Steuer. Er zündete sich gerade eine selbstgedrehte Zigarette an, als Anja bei dem Wagen ankam.  
  
Er begrüßte sie und als sie sich ausgewiesen hatte, dass sie seine Passagierin war, half er ihr mit dem Gepäck. Sobald sie auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte, hätte es eigentlich losgehen können, doch es sollten noch andere Urlauber mit ihnen kommen. Der Fahrer war ziemlich neugierig und wollte von ihr alles mögliche wissen. Glücklicherweise kamen die restlichen sehr bald. Es handelte sich dabei um weitere Ausländer aus Europa. Zwei britische Mädchen, die auf Anja einen recht netten Eindruck machten und ein junger Mann, der jedoch ein Gesicht zog, als würde er lieber überall sein, nur nicht hier.  
  
Sie ließ sich dadurch nicht stören. Satt dessen genoss sie lieber die Landschaft. Schon bald wurden die Häuser am Wegesrand weniger und immer mehr und mehr trockenes, karges Land prägte das Landschaftsbild. Hier würde man sicher toll ausreiten können. Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu lange warten musste, bis sie eines der Pferde der Farm ausreiten durfte, schließlich war es ja eine von denen, auf denen man arbeiten musste.  
  
Weit hinten am Horizont erstreckte sich ein Gebirge. Sie war neugierig, wie weit es wohl entfernt sein würde und ob sie bis dorthin reiten könnte. So ihren Tagträumen nach hängend bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie sei ein großes Tor passierten und rechts und links von ihnen ein Holzzaun von einfacher Art die Straße begrenzte. Erst als sie eine kleine Herde brauner Pferde erblickte, wurde ihr die Erreichung ihres Zieles bewusst.  
  
Der Jeep kam zum Stilstand. Vor ihnen lag ein großes Haus, das Haupthaus der Farm und darum herum lagen mehrere kleinere Holzhütten, die von außen bereits einen sehr heimischen Eindruck machten. Von ihrem Sitz nach draußen rutschend ging sie staunend um den Wagen herum. Sie wussten gar nicht wo sie als erstes hinsehen sollte, so sehr war sie von der Umgebung angetan. Ein Mann mit verblichenen Jeans und einem karierten Hemd, das er offen über der braun gebrannten Brust trug, führte zwei Pferde aus einem nahen Stall. Locker hielt er deren Zügel in seiner Hand. Der braune Cowboyhut saß keck auf seinem Kopf. Naja, vielleicht würde es ihr hier ja doch besser gefallen, als sie dachte und die Sehnsucht und das schlechte Gewissen über die Grippe ihrer Freundin würden schnell verflogen sein.  
  
Als erstes wurden sie in das Haupthaus geführt. Das war auch gut so, denn die drückende Hitze der Mittagssonne über der Wüste ließ ihnen den Schweiß in Bächen hinunter laufen. An der Decke waren mehrere kleine Ventilatoren angebracht, die die Luft abkühlten und diese ihnen entgegen bliesen.  
  
Anja fühlte sich gleich hundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt. Ein großer Teil der Möbel im Haus waren aus Holz. Die runden Tische mit ihren einfachen Holzstühlen wirkten wie in einer Bar aus dem Wilden Westen. Ganze drei solcher fanden sich auf der rechten Seite direkt neben einer altmodischen Treppe in das obere Stockwerk. Von außen hatte man bereits gesehen, dass es hier mehr als zwei Stockwerke gab. Im Gegensatz zu den kleineren Häusern, die genau aus zwei zu bestehen schienen. Noch hatte sie diese jedoch nicht gesehen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre jetzige Umgebung.  
  
Direkt vor ihnen befand sich auch eine Theke wie in einer alten Wildwestbar. Dahinter stand aber kein langes Regal mit allen Arten von Whiskey sondern kleinere Fächer mit Nummern und einem modernen Computer. Es war die Rezeption des Hauses. Links gab es noch eine Art Leseecke mit gemütlichen Sofas, die passend zur anderen Einrichtung, aus derselben Epoche stammen mussten. Dieser Leseraum war durch eine dünne Holzwand vom Rest getrennt. Ein breiter Durchgang führte hinein. Rote Samtvorhänge waren stilvoll angebracht. Auf diese Weise wurde vermieden, dass der Kontrast von Baridylle zum heimischen Kaminfeuer nicht zu groß war. Neben der Rezeption führte ein kurzer Gang in den hinteren Teil des Hauses. Würde nicht unmissverständlich Speisesaal in großen Lettern über dem Türbogen stehen, hätte sie nicht gewusst, wo er sie hinführte.  
  
Ihr Fahrer haute mit Kraft auf die kleine Tischglocke an der Rezeption. Sobald jemand kam, drehte er sich herum und wünschte den Neuankömmlingen einen schönen Aufenthalt. Anja sah ihm verwundert nach. Er würde schon wissen was er tat. Eine Frau mit dünnen hellbraunen Haar, war hinter dem Empfang erschienen und ließ sich die nötigen Unterlagen geben. Auch Anja gab ihren Ausweis und die Diskette mit der Buchungsbestätigung hin. Schließlich mussten die Leute hier ja wissen, dass sie auch wirklich die Person war, die hier erwartet wurde und nicht eine wildfremde, die sich auf ihre Kosten hier ein paar nette Tage machte. Nur mit dieser Buchungsbestätigung, wurde man Gast auf der Farm.  
  
Die Frau, die sich als Mrs McKinley vorstellte, versuchte so schnell wie möglich die Formalitäten zu erledigen indem sie den einzelnen Neuankömmlingen die Schlüssel für ihre Unterkünfte gab. Sie sollten sich zuerst ausruhen und konnten im Speisesaal in einer halben Stunde auch etwas zu essen bekommen. Ein Angebot, was jeder hier bestimmt gerne annehmen würde. Bis zum Abend würden ihnen dann die Dienstpläne vorliegen, nach denen sie ab dem kommenden Tag sich aktiv auf der Farm beteiligten. Darauf war sie schon besonders gespannt. Sie hatte bereits mehrere Erfahrungen mit Pferden und brauchte auch nicht an dem frühen Einführungskurs teilnehmen. Wie man hier alles handhabte, würde ihr schon bei der Arbeit beigebracht. Jeder Gast bekam für die ersten paar Tage einen Betreuer, auch diesen würde man ihn erst am Abend mitteilen.  
  
Mrs McKinley gab jedem einen Plan von der Farm. Die kleineren Häuser beherbergten die unterschiedlichsten Zimmer und waren alle mit Nummern versehen. Insgesamt gab es fünf Häuser und die Zimmer trugen demnach die Anfangsnummer fünf. Anja hatte eins im Haus Nummer zwei. Sie unterschrieb ein Formular zum Erhalt des Schlüssels und begab sich nach draußen. Nun schlug ihr die Hitze härter entgegen, als sie es erwartet hätte. Bevor sie sich daran gewöhnte, musste sie erst mehrmals ruhig durchatmen. Die trockene Luft trug den Staub des Sandes mit sich, der in ihrer Nase zu kitzeln begann und sie niesen ließ.  
  
„Gesundheit."Wünschte ihr ein Teenager lächelnd, der gerade an ihr vorbei ging und in das Haupthaus wollte.  
  
„Danke."sagte sie und sah ihm nach. Er war so schnell verschwunden, dass sie überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie er eigentlich aussah. Sie hoffte nur, dass hier nicht zu viele junge Teenager herumliefen und sie ihn wieder finden würde, doch als erstes war Koffer auspacken angesagt. Laut ihrem Plan musste sie sich nach links wenden. Die Häuser eins bis drei befanden sich auf dieser Seite. Glücklich stellte sie fest, dass ihr Haus, das sein würde, welches direkt an einen der Ställe anschloss. So konnte sie schneller bei ihren geliebten Pferden sein.  
  
Eilig stieg sie die zwei Stufen der Veranda hoch und öffnete die Holztür. Das Innere war ganz und gar nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie vermutete, es würde wie das Haupthaus vielleicht aussehen, oder ein langer Gang mit den Zugängen zu den einzelnen Zimmern vor ihr erstrecken, aber dem war nicht so. Vor ihr befand sich tatsächlich ein Gang, doch dieser machte nach einigen Metern einen scharfen Rechtsknick. Ebenfalls vor ihr befand sich eine schmale Holztreppe, die nach oben führte. An ihrer Seite war ein Schild angebracht, das auf die Zimmer mit den Nummern fünfundzwanzig bis neunundzwanzig verwies. Ihres hatte die sechsundzwanzig also musste sie folglich dieser Treppe folgen. Die Erkundung des Hauses konnte sie später auch noch durchführen. Sie hoffte nur, dass in den Zimmern Deckenventilatoren existierten, auf dem Gang taten sie das jedenfalls nicht. Die stillstehende Luft in dem Haus atmete sich schwer und stickig.  
  
Am oberen Treppenabsatz angekommen sah sie sich um. Hier befand sich kein Gang, sondern eine Art größerer Vorraum, der die einzelnen Zimmer verband. In der Mitte befand sich ein niedriger runder Tisch mit Zeitungen und Zeitschriften darauf. Darum herum standen mehrere kleinere Sofas. Die ausgebleichten Polster sahen schon recht zersessen aus, aber sie konnten bestimmt auch weich sein. Anja kannte das bereits. Schon des öfteren wurde sie vom ersten äußerlichen Anschein getrübt, der in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht stimmte.  
  
Sie ließ den Blick weiter kreisen. Hinter sich war eine große Fensterfront, die sie von außen gar nicht so wahrgenommen hatte. Sie schritt darauf zu. Ihre Tasche ließ sie neben dem Geländer liegen. Vor ihr erstreckte sich das Tor zur Farm zwei Reiter kamen anscheinend von einem Ausflug zurück. Hier und da wurden Pferde an den Zügeln zu einem anderen Ort gebracht und der kleine Parkplatz vor dem Haupthaus war bis auf zwei der Jeeps leer. Von hier oben entdeckte sie auf einem weiter entfernt liegenden Teil weitere Ställe. Das mussten die Rinder sein. Einige der Touristen hier, konnten sich auch für die Rinder zur Verfügung stellen. Wahrscheinlich waren diese Leute in den Häusern vier und fünf untergebracht. Viele würden es jedoch nicht sein, vermutete Anja, sie sah mehrere junge Mädchen und die waren garantiert nur wegen der Pferde hier. Sie wandte sich von dem Fenster ab und ging nach links. Ein kurzer Gang führte zu den Toiletten. Leider befanden sich diese nicht in den Zimmern. Auf dem Gang befanden sich die für die Männer. Eine der Einrichtungen, von denen sie sicher war, sie öfters benutzen zu müssen. Wenigstens die Duschen gab es separat auf jedem Zimmer. Ganz begeistert hatte sie die Nachricht keine eigene Toilette zu besitzen nicht aufgenommen, doch damals hieß es noch, ihre Freundin würde immer mitkommen, auch wenn es schon tiefste Nacht war.  
  
Sie ging wieder zurück. Aus dem Zimmer mit der Nummer fünfundzwanzig, das neben ihr lag, kam ein Ehepaar, wie es schien, heraus. Sie war in eine blaue halblange Jeans und lockere Bluse gekleidet und er trug einfach nur Sandalen zu einer kurzen Bermuda und weißem Schlabberhemd. Händchen haltend gingen die beiden nach unten, jedoch nicht um ihr freundlich zu zu nicken. Die Frau mit den roten Haaren, war ihr sofort sympathisch. Mit solchen Nachbarn sollte es doch keine Probleme geben.  
  
Endlich war es soweit und sie würde ihr neues zu Hause für die nächste Zeit sehen. Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und verharrte mit geschlossenen Augen einen Moment, bis sie hinein trat.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Das erste was sie sah, war eine alte Kommode auf der rechten Seite. Sie ging darauf zu. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr automatisch ins Schloss. Ihre Tasche schob sie nur hinein und ließ sie dann liegen. Das viereckige Zimmer war recht geräumig. Das zweite überflüssige Bett schmerzte ihr dann doch. Sofort ging sie zu dem Nachttisch und hob den Höhrer ab. An der Rezeption hatten sie alle eine Nummer zum freischalten der Telefone bekommen. Neben dem Gerät befand sich nochmals eine ausführliche Erklärung zur Handhabung. Anja überflog kurz den Text und schon machte sie sich ans Werk. In windeseile hatte sie ein Freizeichen. Auswendig flogen ihre Finger über die Tasten. Nach zweimaligen Tuten wurde der Apparat am anderen Ende abgenommen. „Hallo?"fragte eine krächzende Stimme.  
  
„Hallo Nicki! Du hörst dich aber gar nicht gut an."  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie die vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen ihrer Freundin vor sich sehen. „Anja! Und wie ist es dort? Wie lange bist du schon da? Hast du schon die Pferde gesehen? Wie viele haben sie? Wann darfst du auf einem reiten?"Ihr Fragenmarathon wurde durch einen jähen Hustenanfall unterbrochen. Nicki tat ihrer Freundin unheimlich leid.  
  
„Beruhige dich. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen und habe die Schlüssel für mein Zimmer geholt. Als ich das zweite Bett hier drinnen sah, musste ich dich erst einmal anrufen. Ich habe noch nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt mich umzusehen."Während sie dies sagte, schweifte ihr Blick durch das Zimmer. Neben der Tür befand sich eine kleine Kammer. Sie konnte die Dusche darinnen erkennen und ein kleines Waschbecken mit einem rechteckigen Spiegel darüber. Die Kommode wurde von kleineren Schränken flankiert. Die beiden Betten waren aus schwerem Holz ohne Schnitzereien. Die Bettwäsche schlicht weiß, aber frisch. Das konnte sie riechen und an der Decke war ein Ventilator. „Warte mal einen Augenblick."sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin und suchte den Schalter zur Aktivierung des Ventilators.  
  
„Da bin ich wieder. Es ist schrecklich heiß hier und ich musste den Ventilator in meinem Zimmer einschalten."  
  
„Machst du auch von allem Fotos?"  
  
„Natürlich, das habe ich dir doch versprochen."  
  
Am anderen Ende benieste Nicki es und schneuzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase.  
  
„Bis jetzt sieht es so aus, als würde ich nächstes Jahr wieder her kommen."  
  
„Aber dann mit mir! Diese doofe Erkältung."  
  
„Du hast nicht nur eine Erkältung. Werde erst einmal wieder ganz schnell gesund. Vielleicht kannst du doch noch nachkommen sobald es dir besser geht. Ein Bett ist hier noch frei. Ich werde dir auch ein Pferd frei halten."  
  
„Genau, so machen wir das. Ich gehe jetzt gleich zum Arzt und lasse mir ein Wundermittel geben zum schneller gesund werden."  
  
„Ist gut. Ich werde jetzt erst einmal etwas essen gehen und dann mit der Digitalkamera bewaffnet die Farm erkunden. Musste dir doch versprechen mindestens hundert Bilder zu machen."  
  
„Gut, viel Spaß. Ruf mich an, sobald du wieder auf dem Zimmer bist."  
  
„Werde ich. Tschüß."Sobald sie aufgelegt hatte, drückte die Einsamkeit auf ihren Schultern stärker als zuvor. Sie vermisste ihre Freundin doch recht stark. Hoffentlich würden die Pferde sie ablenken können. Dann rief sie sich in Gedanken, wie sehr es ihrer Freundin doch missfallen würde, wenn sie nicht ein wenig Spaß an ihrem Urlaub hätte.  
  
Schnell stand sie auf, suchte aus ihrer Tasche ein paar frische Sachen heraus, denn so verschwitzt wie sie war, wollte sie sich nicht an den Esstisch setzen. Aus einer Seitentasche zog sie noch ihre Digitalkamera und legte sie auf das Bett. Diese würde gleich mit ihr das Zimmer verlassen.  
  
Beim Essen angekommen, erblickte Anja auch schon ihre Nachbarn von vorhin wieder und entschied sich dazu, sich zu ihnen zu setzen, da ohnehin nicht viele Sitzmöglichkeiten zur Auswahl standen. Sie ging auf die zwei freien Plätze zu und lächelte freundlich.  
  
„Ist dieser Stuhl noch fr...?"  
  
„Ist das zu fassen?! Die haben hier keine Cola!!!"sagte ein aufgebrachter Teenager, als er auf sie zukam und sein Tablett mit Essen auf den Tisch abstellte und sich hinsetzte. Dann blickte er auf die drei ziemlich verdutzten Personen, die ihn gerade anstarrten.  
  
Anja fing sich relativ schnell wieder und wollte einen neuen Versuch starten, doch schon wieder kam ihr die selbe Person dazwischen.  
  
„Hi, wir haben uns doch heute schon mal gesehen!"  
  
„Lucas. Sei nicht so unhöflich."Die rothaarige Frau, die anscheinend die Mutter des Jungen war, lächelte Anja nun zu und machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Stuhl. „Sie können sich ruhig zu uns setzen."  
  
Das Mädchen war nun verwirrt und erleichtert zugleich, nahm das Angebot dann aber dankend an. Die Digitalkamera fand ihren Platz neben ihr auf dem Tisch.  
  
„Cooles Teil!"Lucas hatte soeben das gute Stück entdeckt und schien sich über seinen Fund zu freuen. Er nahm die Kamera in die Hand und ließ sein Essen links liegen. Die Bratkartoffeln strömten einen verführerischen Duft aus, doch für ihn war der Duft der Technik viel anziehender.  
  
Fast wie vom Donner getroffen folgte Anja fassungslos dem Geschehen. Als er auch noch damit anfangen wollte, ihre Kamera auseinander zu nehmen, ging sein Vater schnell dazwischen indem er ihm das Stück aus der Hand nahm. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach fremdes Eigentum kaputt machen."ermahnte er ihn und gab dem Mädchen seine Kamera zurück. „Tut mir leid, er kann sich bei manchen Dingen einfach nicht halten. Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Nathan Bridger, das sind meine Frau Kristin und unser frecher Sohn Lucas."  
  
„Hallo, Anja, ist mein Name."Glücklich, ihre Kamera noch in einem Stück wieder bei sich zu haben und über die freundliche Begrüßung dieser netten Leute, nahm sie ihre Gabel in die Hand.  
  
„Was heißt hier frech? Außerdem hätte ich die Kamera nicht kaputt gemacht. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es eine von den ganz neuen Teilen ist." Sein Vater ging darauf gar nicht ein. „Ich hätte sie wirklich nicht kaputt gemacht!"versicherte Lucas Anja nochmals und lugte bereits in die Richtung, wo sie ihre Digitalkamera hingetan hatte.  
  
Lächelnd aß sie ihre Bratkartoffeln.  
  
„Du bist im selben Haus wie wir, nicht wahr?"fragte die rothaarige Frau sie freundlich.  
  
Anja nickte.  
  
„Bist du auch mit deinen Eltern hier?"  
  
„Nein, meine Freundin wollte mit, doch sie ist leider krank geworden. Wir hoffen noch immer, dass sie vielleicht in der letzten Woche nachkommen kann. Wäre schade, wenn ich ganz allein hier bin."  
  
„Dann hast du es besser als ich. Mich lässt keiner allein in den Urlaub fahren. Kann man ja sehen." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, sah der Teenager seine Eltern an.  
  
„Auf mich machen deine Eltern nicht den Eindruck, als sei es schlimm mit ihnen zusammen weg zu fahren."entgegnete sie.  
  
„Wart's nur ab. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du für vierundzwanzig Stunden mit mir tauschen. Danach denkst du bestimmt anders. Meinst du nicht, mir deine Kamera mal für eine Stunde ausleihen zu können? Ich mache dir auch ein paar nette Fotos."versuchte er erneut wieder seinem technischen Drang nach zu kommen.  
  
Die Frau seufzte auf. „Warum isst du nicht erst auf, bevor du schon wieder Pläne für den Nachmittag machst."  
  
„Stimmt. Ich habe heute Nachmittag noch gar nichts vor. Hey, wenn du gerade erst angekommen bist, kann ich dich ja herumführen!"  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber dieser Junge gefiel ihr einfach und das nicht nur vom optischen her. Ihre Sorgen hier ganz allein mit den Pferden zu sein, waren also völlig unbegründet gewesen.  
  
„Beginnst du dann auch endlich deinen Teller leer zu essen? Du verschreckst das arme Mädchen ja völlig."schollte sein Vater ihn erneut.  
  
Anjas Teller und auch der der Bridgers war fast komplett leer nur Lucas' beinhaltete noch die volle Portion. Die Bratkartoffeln mussten bereits kalt sein, als er endlich mit dem Essen begann.  
  
Nach dem Essen hatte sie sich von den Bridgers getrennt. Anscheinend musste Lucas noch etwas erledigen und die Führung würde sich ein wenig verschieben. Daher machte sie sich allein auf den Weg und sah sich vorher auf eigene Faust um. Von dem Ober hatte sie erfahren, dass sich in dem Stall nahe des Haupthauses mehrere Pony's befanden. Die wollte sie natürlich als allererstes sehen.  
  
Sobald sie hinein trat bemerkte sie die wohlige Kühle im Schatten des Holzhauses. Mehrere Pferche säumten sich rechts und links bis hinter, wo ein ebenso großes Tor offen stand, wie jenes, durch das sie herein gekommen war. Langsam schritt sie die einzelnen Parzellen ab. Es waren alles ohne Ausnahme wunderschöne Tiere. So viele Rassen auf einmal. Das war auch einer der Gründe gewesen, warum Nicki und sie unbedingt hierher wollten. Diese Farm war dafür bekannt, besonders viele verschiedene Rassen zu vereinen. Es gab sogar ein internes Zuchtprogramm, dieses interessierte sie zwar weniger, aber schaden konnte es nichts, da auch einmal rein zu schnuppern. Sie lehnte sich an einen der Pferche und beobachtete das darin befindliche Pony, wie es sich sein Heu schmecken lies. Von hinten näherte sich von Anja unbemerkt jemand, der es auf das abgesehen hatte, was sie in ihrer Westentasche bei sich trug.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Ein kleines Shettlandpony mit rotbraunem Fell und heller Mähne kam immer wieder mit seiner Schnauze an ihre Westentasche heran. Die Versuche an die Möhrchenstücke zu kommen, kitzelten. „Hey, ist ja gut. Ich gebe dir schon etwas."Sie griff hinein und holte mehrere Stückchen heraus. „Lass es dir schmecken."Während es fraß, tätschelte sie dem Pony den Kopf. Sein Fell fühlte sich herrlich weich an. Richtig kuschelig.  
  
Ein Pfleger mit einer Heugabel kam auf sie zu geeilt. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei ihnen, Miss?"  
  
„Ja, warum denn nicht?"antwortete sie ihm verwundert.  
  
Er schien darüber erleichtert. „Dieses Tier macht nur Ärger. Es hat sich schon wieder aus seinem Stall geschlichen. Normalerweise sollte es gar nicht hier sein."  
  
Das Pony störte sich überhaupt nicht an dem Pfleger. Statt dessen ging es ein paar Schritte zur Seite, weg von ihm und näher an Anjas Tasche mit den leckeren Möhrchenstückchen. Mit der Schnauze versuchte es daran zu kommen. „Du bist aber ein ganz schöner Frechdachs, wenn du immer in meine Tasche willst."sagte sie, als es in den Stoff hinein biss, in der Hoffnung, diesen zum reißen zu bringen.  
  
„Frechdachs ist gar kein Ausdruck. Keines unserer Tiere ist so unberechenbar wie unser Felix."  
  
„Felix heißt du also."Anja erbarmte sich und gab dem Pony noch einmal ein Stückchen. Wie um sich zu bedanken, legte Felix seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Zumindest versuchte er es.  
  
„Sie sollten vorsichtig sein. Wenn er so lieb tut, dann plant er meistens etwas."  
  
„Aber er ist doch nicht gefährlich?"  
  
„Nein, ich meine ja auch nur, dass er ihnen ihre Weste ausziehen könnte. Unser Felix ist nicht nur frech sondern auch hinterhältig."  
  
Liebevoll streichelte sie dem Pony durch den Schweif. Sie konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen. Irgendwie spürte sie, wie nah sie sich doch standen, obwohl sie erst seit einigen Minuten miteinander bekannt waren.  
  
Der Pfleger trat an ihre Seite. Die Mistgabel hatte er an einen der Verschläge gelehnt. „Ist gut, Felix. Das hübsche Mädchen hast du nun genug beschnuppert, wird Zeit, dass du wieder in dein zu Hause zurück kehrst."  
  
„Warum läuft er immer weg? Es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben."Jetzt war sie aber neugierig geworden.  
  
„In diesem Stall befinden sich andere aus seiner Herde, darum. Er ist wohl ein recht sozialer Typ. Als wir die Ponys erwarben, haben wir mehrere aus einer Koppel genommen und mussten sie aber aufgrund Platzmangels auf verschiedene Ställe verteilen. Seine besten Freunde scheinen wir hier untergebracht zu haben. Doch woher soll man im Voraus wissen, welches mit welchem am liebsten zusammen bleiben möchte."  
  
Sie nickte nur, auch wenn sie es besser wusste. „Kann man die nicht nachträglich noch umlegen?"  
  
„Können schon, aber ich bin nicht der Chef hier und habe daher nur wenig zu sagen. Wenn ich eigenmächtig handle, gibt es Ärger und wenn ich es dem Chef sage, kann es sein, dass er es entweder vergisst oder gar nicht drauf eingeht. So leid es mir tut, für unseren Felix wird es wohl keine andere Möglichkeit geben als weiterhin vor uns weg zu laufen."  
  
Traurig sah sie dem Pony nach, das genauso wie sie über die Wendung der Dinge nicht besonders glücklich war. Ein Tippen an ihrer Schulter riss Anja aus ihrer Nachdenklichkeit.  
  
„Was ist nun? Soll ich dich rumführen?"  
  
Anja erkannte den Jungen vom Essen sofort wieder und erinnerte sich sogleich an das Angebot, welches er zuvor gemacht hatte. „Ja klar. Kann losgehen."  
  
„Gut, ich dachte schon du willst hier lieber deine Stallbesichtigung allein zu Ende führen. Eben sahst du ja nicht gerade glücklich aus."Sie erzählte Lucas kurz, was sie eben von dem Pfleger erfahren hatte und wie unfassbar sie es fand, dass dem Chef die Situation wahrscheinlich kaum interessieren würde.  
  
„Na, dann überlegen wir uns eben etwas, um den guten Felix zu seinem Glück zu verhelfen. Der Boss hier muss doch wohl auch irgendwie zu überreden sein und sonst gehen wir dem einfach auf die Nerven, bis er freiwillig mitmacht." Lucas plapperte einfach drauf los und ließ das Mädchen neben ihm ziemlich perplex aussehen.  
  
Sie überlegte kurz und grinste. „Einen Versuch ist es wert."  
  
„Genau! Am besten wir überlegen uns etwas, während ich dir hier alles zeige."  
  
Anja streichelte Felix noch einmal und gab ihm ein weiteres Möhrchenstückchen, bevor sie sich zusammen mit Lucas auf den Weg machte. Weshalb das Pony auf einmal wieder an ihrer Seite war, fragte sie sich gar nicht. Eigentlich hatte der Pfleger es soeben doch aus dem Stall gebracht. Wie selbstverständlich nahmen die Teenager die Anwesenheit des Tieres hin. „Ach und solltest du Fotos machen wollen – ich bin gerne bereit dir mit der Kamera zu helfen. Also frag ruhig, ich spiel gern den Fotografen." Völlig unschuldig blickend ging er weiter, ohne zu wissen, dass er längst durchschaut wurde. Anja lächelte nur amüsiert.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Chapter 2

Anm: Als erstes einmal ein herzliches Danke schön für die Reviews!!! Es hat jetzt recht lange gedauert bis ein neues Kapitel da ist, aber wir haben jetzt wieder eine Storyline gefunden und hoffen diese jetzt auch vollenden zu können.   
  
Sie traten hinaus und mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen blieb er wenige Meter weiter stehen. „Hm... wo könnten wir denn als erstes hingehen."Felix trat zu ihm, legte seine Schnauze auf seine Schulter und ging dann einfach in die rechte Richtung. „Ah, na gut. Fangen wir da an. Sag mal, wer bist du denn eigentlich?"fragte er das Pony.  
  
„Das ist Felix, ich habe dir doch gerade von ihm erzählt, nachdem er von..."sie hielt inne. „Der Mann scheint keinen Scherz gemacht zu haben. Felix ist wirklich flinker als ich dachte."  
  
„Du meinst er ist abgehauen? Wow, das kriege sonst nur ich hin, wenn es was zu essen gibt, was ich überhaupt nicht mag. Meine Mutter ist da ganz schlimm. Notfalls kettet sie mich am Tisch fest, bis der Teller leer ist."  
  
Das Pony suchte erneut in Anjas Tasche nach den Möhrchenstückchen. „Warte mal."sagte sie und griff in die besagte Tasche. Sie holte ein paar de Zuckerstückchen heraus und gab sie Lucas in die Hand, sehr zur Verwunderung des Jungen und Ponys. „Nein danke, ich hab keinen Hunger."sagte Lucas ein wenig verwirrt.  
  
„Die sind doch nicht für dich."lachte Anja und machte ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. In der Zwischenzeit marschierte Felix fröhlich auf den Teenager zu. Das Mädchen zückte ihre Kamera und wartete genüsslich auf die guten Motive, die da gleich zu fotografieren waren.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lang und Lucas verstand wo der Hase lang lief. „Ich wollte dir nicht Model stehen, sondern die Kamera bedienen."protestierte er und wurde prompt von dem Pony belagert. Als hätte Felix gewusst was Anja gern vor der Linse gehabt hätte, brachte er Lucas zweimal fast aus dem Gleichgewicht und schien dabei auch irgendwie Spaß dran zu haben.  
  
Zufrieden mit ihrer Ausbeute an Fotos ging sie auf Lucas und Felix zu. „Du bist wirklich ein kluges Pony."Sie konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Sehr lustig. Jetzt bist du aber dran und ich fotografiere."Entschlossen hielt Lucas die Hand für die Kamera auf. „Das ist nur fair."  
  
Da konnte sie nichts gegen sagen und gab ihm die Digitalkamera in die Hand. Sie kuschelte sich an Felix, während Lucas dieses Mal einige Schritte Abstand nahm. Einen guten Platz gefunden blieb er stehen und begutachtete die Technik noch einmal genauer. „Mensch, die hat ja viel Speicherplatz!"  
  
Anja rollte ein wenig mit den Augen und musste grinsen. „Lucas!"  
  
„Ja ja...ich mach ja schon."Nach mehr oder weniger kurzer Zeit war das Foto dann auch im Kasten – natürlich in optimaler Qualität.  
  
Sie kletterte soeben von Felix Rücken wieder herunter, als der Teenager sie zurück hielt. „Noch nicht. Ein Bild reicht nicht. Pass mal auf, was hälst du davon, wenn wir dort hinter gehen. Sieht bestimmt echt geil aus, wenn wir da noch diese riesen Pferde im Hintergrund haben."Er zeigt auf eine große Kuppel mit weißen Hengsten.  
  
Ihr war es gleich. Früher oder später hätte sie sowieso versucht jedes einzelne Tier der Farm vor die Linse zu bekommen, schließlich wartete Nicki auf einen ausführlichen Bericht. Doch noch immer hoffte sie, ihre Freundin bald hier zu haben. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Tasche noch immer unausgepackt in ihrem Zimmer lag ignorierte sie einfach mal. Sich den Anweisungen des Möchtegernfotografen fügend, schlenderte sie zu der großen Koppel, Felix brav hinter ihr her.  
  
Sie setzte sich vor den Holzzaun und ließ Felix ganz nah mit der Schnauze an ihr Gesicht herankommen. Nachdem Lucas ein Foto gemacht hatte, musste die ganze Sache noch gedreht werden. Felix sollte auf die andere Seite von Anja, doch das Pony wollte nicht so, wie er wollte. Also kam er genervt zu den beiden. „Jetzt hör mal zu, Pferdchen."Er hielt dem Tier die Kamera unter die Nüstern. „Das ist ein echt geiles Teil und damit kann man Bilder machen. Sieh mal hier."Er rief den Speicher ab und zeigte Felix die bereits gemachten Bilder. Anja blickte ihm interessiert über die Schulter. Die Bilder waren alle ziemlich gut, wenn nicht zu sagen sogar perfekt. Einige davon würden später garantiert ihren Weg gerahmt an ihre Schlafzimmerwand zwischen ihren Poster von ihrem absoluten Lieblingsschauspieler finden. Bei einem der Bilder musste sie sich das Lachen sogar stark verkneifen. Da hatte sie gar nicht fotografieren wollen, aber irgendwie musste sie zufälligerweise auf den Auslöser gekommen sein, denn es zeigte Felix, der gerade in Lucas' Hemdsaum gebissen hatte und ihn davonzog. Auf dem zweiten Bild war er dann in den Dreck gefallen. Seltsamerweise machte der blonde Junge genau diese beiden ganz schnell weg.  
  
„Weiter geht's. Guck mal, ist das nicht toll. Da bist du von deiner schönsten Seite drauf und davon wollen wir noch viel mehr haben. Also, sei ein liebes Pferdchen und geh jetzt auf die andere Seite."Felix setzte sich tatsächlich in Bewegung, aber nicht, um in die entsprechend gedeutete Richtung zu gehen, sondern um Lucas einen Grasbüscheln vor die Füße zu werfen. Der Teenager seufzte auf. „Ich geb's auf. Suchen wir uns ein anderes Pferd oder klettern hier drüber. Da hinten machen die sich vielleicht besser als Modelle."  
  
„Ach komm schon. Gibst du immer so schnell auf?"fragte Anja ihn lächelnd.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber er ärgert mich!"  
  
Sie ging zu dem süßen Pony und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Keine Sekunde später saß sie wieder vor dem Zaun und Felix auf der anderen Seite.  
  
Der blonde Junge verzog den Mund. „Das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu." Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machte, zückte er lieber die Kamera und machte weitere Bilder.  
  
„Du solltest lieber aufpassen. Wenn du ihn einen kurzen Moment mit der Kamera allein lässt, siehst du sie vielleicht nie wieder."sagte Nathan Bridger, der wie aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien.  
  
Lucas hatte aufgehört zu fotografieren und schaute nun angesäuert zu dem amüsierten älteren Mann. „Hör nicht auf ihn. Der ist bestimmt nur neidisch, dass er selber keine solche Kamera hat. Hat sie nämlich immer für teures Spielzeug gehalten und nun würde er am liebsten doch eine haben."Zufrieden grinsend, wollte Lucas weiter Bilder schießen, doch sein Vater ließ noch nicht locker und sah zu Anja.  
  
„Solltest du einen Computer oder Laptop besitzen, behalte den lieber im Auge. Da steigert sich die ganze Sache nämlich noch ein ganzes Stück."  
  
„Na, so schlimm ist das ja dann doch nicht."warf Lucas protestierend hinzu. Dann überlegte er kurz. „Äh, hast du?"  
  
Anja konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Nein, tut mir leid. Ganz so technisch bin ich hier dann auch nicht ausgerüstet."  
  
„Du wirst ja wohl mal ein paar Tage ohne einen Computer auskommen können." sagte Nathan augenrollend.  
  
„Nö, das is' reine Folter."grummelte Lucas.  
  
„Ganz ehrlich, mit so einem Computer- und technikfreak zu Hause hat man es nicht leicht."  
  
Der Junge wurde hellhörig. „Und das sagt ausgerechnet der Mann, der immer bei seinem Sohn ankommt, wenn der Toaster mal wieder spinnt, oder das Radio nicht richtig funktioniert."  
  
Nathan Bridger holte Luft und wollte etwas sagen, allerdings fielen ihm keine guten Argumente ein. „Äh..."  
  
Triumphierend widmete sich der Teenager wieder dem Fotografieren, doch dieses mal kam Anja ihm dazwischen. „Wo ist denn eigentlich ihre Frau abgeblieben?"  
  
„Hm? Oh, sie meinte es sieht zu sehr nach Regen aus. Ihrer Meinung nach, fängt das jeden Moment an."  
  
Lucas rollte nun mit den Augen und schaute zum Himmel. „Die paar Wolken..."  
  
„Reichen vollkommen aus."Anja hielt ihre Hand auf, auf die soeben ein kleiner Tropfen gefallen war. Die paar Wolken, waren in Wirklichkeit doch in beachtlicher Menge vorhanden und wie auf's Stichwort ergoss sich ein kräftiger Schauer über den Vieren.  
  
Nathan konnte es nicht glauben und mit einem gemurmelten: „Das krieg' ich noch ewig zu hören."machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einem trockenen Ort.  
  
Anja legte sanft ihre Hand an Felix' Hals und führte ihn zu einem nahe liegenden Stall. Gemeinsam wartete sie nun auf Strohballen sitzend, das es aufhören würde.  
  
„Ich bin mal gespannt, wo du ackern darfst."sagte Lucas nach einer Weile.  
  
Das Mädchen wandte fragend den Kopf zur Seite. „Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Anstatt des blonden Teenagers antwortete sein Vater für ihn. „Die haben ihn von einer Station zur anderen versetzt, weil er einfach viel zu viel Unfug getrieben hat."  
  
„Was denn? Die Pferdchen brauchen nun mal eine Dusche bei der Hitze."  
  
Der ältere Mann lachte. „Siehst du?"  
  
Felix suchte schon wieder in ihren Taschen nach Möhrchenstückchen. „Ich habe keine mehr, tut mir leid."  
  
„Soll ich in die Küche fetzen und welche holen gehen?"wollte Lucas wissen.  
  
Wie als hätte das Pony ihn verstanden, trabte es die wenigen Meter zu ihm und schubste ihn von seinem Heuballen. „Schon gut, ich verschwinde."  
  
„Warte, das regnet wie aus Kübeln. Bleib hier und warte bis es aufhört." sagte sein Vater.  
  
Lucas sah ihn mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an. Die Hände stemmte er sich in die Hüften. „Soll ich etwa riskieren von diesem jungen Mann dort unsanft aus der Scheune gescheucht zu werden?"  
  
„Dann geh aber vorher über unser Zimmer, damit dir deine Mutter etwas trockenes zum anziehen geben kann. Ein Schirm wäre im übrigen auch nicht verkehrt. Sag ihr aber bitte nicht, wie wir hier sitzen und auf besseres Wetter warten. Am Ende kommt sie noch her und will sich diesen Anblick nicht entgehen lassen."sagte Bridger.  
  
Sein Sohn nickte nur zustimmend und verschwand. Da saßen die beide zurückgebliebenen nun und wussten sich nichts zu erzählen.  
  
„Fährst du öfters allein in den Urlaub?"fragte Bridger dann und brach das Eis.  
  
Sie hatte gerade Felix Schnauze gestreichelt, die das Pony ihr liebevoll entgegenstreckte und ihre Finger abschleckte. „Seit kurzer Zeit, ja. Mir war das mit der Zeit einfach zu stressig mit der Familie und wenn ich mit meiner Freundin fahre, dann haben wir viel mehr davon. So ist es mehr Urlaub und wir können machen was wir wollen."  
  
Er lächelte. „Wenn ich da an meinem Sohn denke, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er was von seinem Urlaub haben würde. Der würde als allererstes seinen Laptop einpacken und anschließend alle weiteren technischen Geräte die in seinem Koffer Platz haben. Ich glaube Wechselsachen würde der gar nicht dabei haben. Während andere sich darüber Gedanken machen, wie das Wetter so sein könnte, damit sie die richtige Kleidung haben, macht er sich Sorgen, ob er seine Stecker in die jeweiligen Steckdosen rein bekommen könnte."  
  
„Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm mit ihm?"  
  
„Nein, nicht immer. Es hat auch Vorteile jemanden wie ihn zu haben. Er hat es ja vorher schon gesagt. Ich brauche mir nie Sorgen zu machen, wenn der Toaster mal nicht geht oder unser Computer rum spinnt und ich damit gerade überhaupt nicht klar komme."  
  
Es gab mehrere Klickgeräusche hintereinander und die beiden sahen auf. Kristin stand da mit einer Kamera in der Hand. Lucas ganz der Gentleman hielt ihren Schirm, damit sie während des Fotografierens nicht nass wurde.  
  
„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst sie im Zimmer lassen?"sah er böse seinen Sohn an.  
  
Grinsend blickte Lucas zu ihm. „Ich habe sie einfach nicht davon abhalten können."In der anderen Hand hielt er drei Möhren, die wie ein Magnet auf Felix wirkten. Das Pony ließ Anja links liegen und kam zu dem blonden Jungen getrottet. Der Regen störte es überhaupt nicht. Hätte der Teenager langsamer reagiert, hätte ihn das Tier in die Hand gebissen, so gierig war es nach dem Futter.  
  
Mrs Bridger gab ihrem Mann und Anja einen Schirm. „Kommt mit, ich denke es ist Zeit, dass ihr ins trockene kommt."  
  
Sie brachten das Pony schnell in seinen Stall und eilten auf ihre Zimmer zurück. Sobald Anja trockene Sachen hatte wurde sie eingeladen bei den Bridgers den Abend zu verbringen. Vorher musste sie aber noch ihren Plan abholen, nach welchem sie die nächsten Tage auf der Farm arbeiten würde.  
  
Ihr Betreuer für die ersten Tage hieß Randall und war ein junger Mann mit dunklen Haaren, braunen Augen und einem muskulösen Körper. Gleich am nächsten Morgen, machte sich Anja nach dem Frühstück auf dem Weg zu einem der Ställe wo sie bereits erwartet wurde. Freundlich reicht ihr der Mann die Hand. „Hallo."  
  
„Hallo."erwiderte sie und folgte ihm in den Stall. Es war jener in dem auch Felix untergebracht war, sobald das Pony sie erblickte, löste es clever den Verschlag und stand mit einem Mal neben ihr. Randall hatte er einfach mal so zur Seite geschubst.  
  
„Hey, was zum..."begann Randall zu fluchen, aber Felix schmuste sich bereits an Anja.  
  
„Tut mir leid, mein Süßer, aber heute habe ich keinen Karottenstückchen für dich dabei."  
  
„Oh hallo."sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, die Anja sehr bekannt vorkam. Lucas stand neben ihr und schaute sie verwundert an. Dann blickte er zu Randall. „Was soll ich machen?"  
  
„Was soll die Frage, Junge. Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass du jemand anderem zugeteilt bist."Der Betreuer wirkte irgendwie nervlich angespannt auf Anja.  
  
„Ja, weiß ich, aber der hat mich gleich wieder weggeschickt. Mich beschleicht langsam das Gefühl, dass man mich als Helfer nicht sonderlich zu schätzen weiß. Andauernd werde ich weggejagt."  
  
„Es könnte unter Umständen daran liegen, dass du mehr Arbeit machst, als du erledigst. Also hier bleibst du nicht. Ich habe jemanden der mir hilft." lächelnd schaute Randall zu Anja. Diese wiederum fand das ganze recht lustig.  
  
„Du scheinst ja hier schon richtig berühmt zu sein, Lucas."  
  
„Jaha, ist aber eher ein zweifelhafter Ruhm, wenn du mich fragst."Langsam aber sicher wurde auch Felix auf Lucas aufmerksam. Er hatte heute noch bei niemandem Glück gehabt was leckeres zu ergattern. Wieso nicht also auch mal sein Glück bei dem da versuchen? Also schlenderte das Pony gemütlich auf den Teenager zu, um diesem vielleicht etwas aus der Tasche zu entlocken.  
  
„Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Da wirst du nichts finden können."erklärte Lucas dem Tier ganz sachlich.  
  
Als hätte das Pony verstanden machte es kehrt und schaute sich um. Felix trottete einige Meter davon.  
  
„Also wie gesagt Junge, du bist mir eindeutig zu anstrengend."Randall wollte nur sicher gehen, dass der Teen nicht auf dumme Ideen kommen würde. Mit Felix hatte er schon genug zu tun, dabei war das gar nicht seine Hauptaufgabe. Wo war das Tier jetzt eigentlich?  
  
„Wo ist Felix?"Randall konnte es nicht fassen. Immer wieder das gleiche. Das konnte er nun gar nicht gebrauchen. Meistens machte das Pony einen kleinen Rundgang durch die Farm, aber es passierte auch schon mal, dass es eine einzige kleine Lücke in einem Zaun gab, die dann schamlos ausgenutzt wurde. Und er war dann immer der Dumme, der Felix suchen gehen konnte.  
  
„Aber ich bin anstrengend, was?"Lucas hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich laufe schon mal nicht einfach so weg."  
  
„Junge, genau das ist das Problem."  
  
„Ich lach, wenn ich Zeit hab."  
  
„Ähm..."sagte Anja leise, „Ich schlag' einfach mal vor, dass Lucas und ich uns um Felix kümmern."Die beiden Streitenden sahen das Mädchen überrascht an.  
  
„Er ist hier sicher irgendwo. Wir gehen ihn schnell suchen und bringen ihn wieder hier her. Was sagt ihr?"  
  
„Genau so machen wir das."Lucas packte Anja am Arm und zog sie von dem Betreuer weg. Von ihm aus, konnte es losgehen.  
  
So schnell wie die beiden weg waren, konnte Randall gar nicht gucken. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, die beiden aufzuhalten, aber so musste er schon mal nicht mehr den Pferdefänger spielen. Davon hatte er die Nase ziemlich voll, denn es gab schließlich noch andere Dinge zu erledigen. Noch dazu schien dieses Mädchen irgendeine Art Draht zu Felix gehabt zu haben. Das konnte sich der Betreuer zwar nicht erklären, aber beschweren wollte er sich darüber auch nicht.  
  
In der Nähe des Stalls war keine Spur von Felix zu sehen. Also mussten Anja und Lucas ihre Suche erweitern. Zunächst deckten sie sich jedoch noch mit ausreichend Karottenstückchen ein. Das würde sich sicherlich noch als hilfreich erweisen, um das Pony anzulocken.  
  
Aber auch als sie so ziemlich die gesamte Farm abgesucht hatten, war ihnen kein Pony über den Weg gelaufen, das sonderliche Ähnlichkeit mit Felix hatte. Lucas hatte zwar mehrere Male falschen Alarm gegeben, aber Anja erkannte sofort, dass es sich nicht um das richtige Tier handelte.  
  
Völlig fertig kamen die beiden wieder bei dem Stall an. Niedergeschmettert setzten sie sich erst einmal.  
  
„Und nun?"fragte Anja.  
  
„Weiß auch nicht. Wir könnten eines von denen, die so ähnlich aussahen, doch als Felix ausgeben."  
  
„Die sahen ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Kein bisschen."Da gab es für Anja nichts zu rütteln.  
  
„Na gut...und was ist mit dem da?"Lucas zeigte auf ein Pony, das gerade auf die beiden zugetrabt kam.  
  
„Das ist Felix!"rief das Mädchen gleich aufgeregt. Jetzt war es auch bei den beiden angekommen und ließ ein kleinen Steinklumpen vor deren Füßen fallen.  
  
„Ach echt?"Jetzt machte sich Felix über die Karottenstückchen in Anjas Hand her. „Okay, ich glaub du hast Recht."Lucas hob den Stein von Felix hoch und schaute ihn sich an. Dann legte er die Stirn in Falten und fing an, an ihm zu wischen und putzen.  
  
„Was ist denn mit dem Stein?"wollte Anja wissen.  
  
„Also...wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste...würde ich sagen, dass das Gold ist."  
  
„Hey, ich glaube es nicht, ihr habt tatsächlich unseren Ausreißer wieder gefunden."Auf einmal stand Randall hinter ihnen und Lucas ließ eiligst das Goldsteinchen in seine Brusttasche gleiten.  
  
„Was hast du da?"misstrauisch sah der Angestellte sie an.  
  
„Nichts."platzte Lucas sofort heraus.  
  
„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Du hast vor vier Tagen den Schlüssel des Verwaltungsbüros geklaut, weil du meintest dort an den Computer zu dürfen, aber nicht mit mir, Jungchen. Gib her!"Er hielt ihm die Hand geöffnet hin.  
  
„Das stimmt, er hat wirklich nichts."verteidigte Anja ihren neuen Freund. „Nur ein kleines Stückchen Karotte, dass er vor Felix zu verstecken versucht."  
  
Randall glaubte ihnen noch immer nichts und auf seine Mistgabel gestützt sah er von einem zum anderen. „Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ihr doch etwas habt und es mir nur nicht sagen wollt. Soweit ich weiß ist Felix wieder da, also zurück an die Arbeit."Er zeigte auf Lucas. „Du nicht. Such dir einen anderen Stall, aber hier habe ich keinen Bedarf für dich."  
  
Bevor er etwas merkte, hatte Felix schon die Mistgabel zwischen den Zähnen und zog sie fort. Randall verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hart auf.  
  
Ohne es zu wollen musste Anja lachen, denn Felix, mit der Mistgabel in der Schnauze, sah sie wiehernd an.  
  
Lucas dagegen hatte keinerlei Bedenken und lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Direkt vor Randall war ein bereits ausgemisteter Heuhaufen gewesen. Einiges von dem Schlotter hatte er in den Mund bekommen und spuckte jetzt würgend das Zeug aus.  
  
„Ich glaube das wars dann bis zum Mittag mit der Arbeit. Da muss sich einer ausführlich duschen gehen, sonst stinkt er bei Tisch."sagte Lucas.  
  
Anja nahm Felix die Mistgabel ab und lehnte sie gegen einen der Verschläge. Als nächstes hielt sie Randall die Hand hin. Dankbar ergriff er sie und ließ sich aufhelfen.  
  
Lucas Mundwinkel sanken nach unten. „Warum hilfst du dem?"  
  
„Weil man das so macht."Sie sah ihn ernst an, aber um ihren Augen lagen noch immer kleinere Lachfältchen. Daraus schloss er, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nahm, dass er Randall am liebsten gleich nochmal in den Dreck geworfen hätte. Statt dessen stand das Pony nun bei ihm und ließ sich die Mähne kraulen. Mit dem Kopf verlor es sich schon bald inmitten seines Hemdes auf der Suche nach leckeren Möhrchen.  
  
„Danke."knirschte Randall.  
  
„Keine Ursache."sagte Anja fröhlich. „Soll ich hier derweil ohne sie weiter machen bis sie sich geduscht und umgezogen haben? Ich kenne mich schon etwas aus in der Pflege von Pferden."  
  
„Nein, nicht nötig. Ich werde meinen Kollegen Bescheid geben. Es gibt immer noch jemanden, der sich bereit erklärt eine Extra-Schicht zu schieben."  
  
Ein ganz bestimmter Teenager sah sich auf einmal von etwas weit entfernten magisch angezogen. „Von dem da weiß man allerdings, dass er Arbeit scheut." sagte Randall. Setzte sich seinen Hut auf und stapfte davon nachdem er noch gesagt hatte, sie sollen doch bitte Felix in seinen Verschlag bringen.  
  
Anja kam nicht umhin zu kichern, denn Felix hing noch immer mit dem Kopf unter Lucas' Hemd. Sie eilte zu ihm und holte ihn daraus hervor.  
  
„Oh, der ist ja doch weg. Ich dachte schon der blufft nur, damit ich mich davon mache."grinste Lucas.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Dem hat unser Frechdachs hier ordentlich zugesetzt." Sie knuddelte Felix. „Komm, wir bringen dich in deinen Verschlag zurück."  
  
„Wollen wir ihn nicht mit uns nehmen? So wie es aussieht, gefällt es ihm in unserer Gesellschaft und er hat mir ein äußerst wertvolles Geschenk gemacht."Er holte das Goldstück aus seiner Tasche und ließ es in den Fingern kreisen.  
  
„Willst du ihn mit auf dein Zimmer nehmen?"fragte sie ihn.  
  
„Nein, aber er kann uns doch zeigen, wo er das her hat. Wir haben beide den restlichen Vormittag frei und könnten uns doch ein wenig umsehen."  
  
„Wir haben uns bei der Suche nach Felix genug umgesehen. Ich denke..." Felix löste sich von ihr und trabte hinaus. Lucas zog er an seinem Hemd hinterher in das er einfach so mal rein biss.  
  
„Wehe du zerreißt mir das!"warnte der Teenager das Pony. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Alle Jahre wieder...

... hat Kiddo Geburtstag und es geht hier endlich mal weiter. °

__

Liebe Kiddo, Samusa und ich wünschen dir alles Gute und einen erholsamen Geburtstag mit vielen Geschenken, Freude und natürlich Felix und Lucas! Da das hier doch ein wenig kurz ist, erwartet dich in deinem Postfach noch etwas anderes.

Seufzend folgte Anja dem Gespann. Von rechts sah sie eine vertraute Person heran geeilt kommen.

"Lucas!" Es war sein Vater. Nathan hatte tiefe Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. "Ich hörte, hier hätte es gerade einen Vorfall mit einem der Pfleger gegeben. Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du schon wieder etwas damit zu tun hast!" sprudelte er sofort, doch ehe Lucas antworten konnte, kam von links eine wutschnaubende Frau herbei geeilt.

"Lucas Bridger, ist es nicht einmal möglich, dass du nichts anstellst? Wie konntest du dich nur erneut mit diesen Leuten hier anlegen? Der Sinn und Zweck dieser Einrichtung ist nun mal, dass man als Feriengast mitarbeitet. Wenn du damit ein Problem hast, dann sperr dich in unserem Zimmer ein und verhalte dich den ganzen Tag über ruhig. Aber anstatt dies zu tun, wandelst du umher und suchst immer wieder einen neuen Grund mir Ärger zu bereiten."

"Aber ich habe doch gar nichts..." versuchte Lucas sich zu verteidigen, doch seine Eltern ließen ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Keine Widerrede!" unterbrach Kristin ihn mit erhobenen Zeigefinger und ernster Miene.

"Ich gebe deiner Mutter vollkommen recht. Seit wir hier sind, hat es nur Ärger mit dir gegeben. Wir wollten einen schönen außergewöhnlichen Urlaub mit dir verbringen, doch du machst uns hier eine Schwierigkeit nach der anderen. Du kannst dich auf ein riesen Donnerwetter gefasst machen, wenn wir hier rausgeworfen werden!" stimmte nun sein Vater mit ein. Er war sehr wütend und würde er nicht ein Mann mit Fassung sein, dann hätte er seinen Sohn sicherlich angeschrien.

"Ähm, entschuldigen sie bitte." unterbrach Anja schnell die Predigt, da Lucas bereits sehr geknickt und hilflos aussah. Gegen die geballte Elternladung Bridger war es nicht einfach anzukommen.

"Oh, hallo, ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen." sagte Nathan nun.

"Hallo." begrüßte sie die Eltern von Lucas nun endlich.

Felix ließ endlich Lucas' Hemd los und sah von einem Elternteil zum nächsten bevor er sich doch dafür entschied, bei ihm zu bleiben. Die beiden hatten keine positiven Schwingungen und sein junger Freund neben ihn gefiel ihm da bei weitem besser, wäre das nicht so, hätte er ihm nicht das glitzernde Ding geschenkt.

"Bevor sie hier weiter ihrem Sohn Vorwürfe machen, sollte ich die Sache mal schnell aufklären, denn er hat überhaupt nichts gemacht. Randall ist zwar nicht besonders gut gelaunt und auch nicht als der sauberste von uns gegangen, aber Lucas hatte damit nichts zu tun. Unser Felix war es, der ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte."

Lucas nickte eifrig und zeigte immer wieder auf das Pony neben sich.

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Kristin und als Anja nickte, kam sie die zwei Schritte auf ihren Sohn zu und umarmte ihn. "Tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien."

"Hast du aber." motzte Lucas.

Lucas' Mutter lockerte die Umarmung wieder und sah ihren Sohn an. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut."

"Außerdem mein Junge, musst du gestehen, dass du hier schon das eine oder andere angestellt hast. Da ist es doch nicht zu sehr verwunderlich, dass wir dich zuerst im Verdacht hatten."

Lucas verschränkte leicht beleidigt die Arme. "Schon einmal davon gehört, dass man so lange unschuldig ist, bis die Schuld bewiesen wurde? Ihr geht an so was immer so unsachlich heran."

"Übertreib es nicht, wir sagen doch, es tut uns leid." Fügte sein Vater noch einmal hinzu.

Lucas rollte mit den Augen, hätte am liebsten noch etwas trotziges entgegnet, war sich aber bewusst, dass das nur wieder darin resultieren würde, dass seine Eltern einen triftigen Grund hätten um auf ihren Sohn sauer zu sein. "Okay, wenn ihr uns dann entschuldigen würdet. Wir haben zu tun."

Kristin wirkte leicht überrascht. "Hat dir noch einer der Betreuer Arbeit angeboten?" Irgendwie war schwer vorstellbar, nachdem sie schon mitbekommen hatte was ihr Nachwuchs hier bereits für einen Ruf hatte.

"Nicht wirklich. Also nicht direkt."

"Was soll das denn heißen?" Nathan Bridger hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

"Mehr so etwas wie ein Auftrag in eigener Sache." Die Tatsache dass Felix Gold gefunden hatte, wollte Lucas nun nicht gerade erwähnen, seine Eltern mussten sich ja nicht unbedingt mit einmischen. "Stellt bloß keine Fragen, ihr könntet ruhig einm…"

"Schon gut, Liebling. Solange du dich von den Betreuern fernhältst und niemanden bei der Arbeit behinderst kannst du von mir aus machen was du willst." Sagte seine Mutter mit einem Lächeln. Anja musste sich bei diesem Kommentar und Lucas' Gesicht ein Lachen ernsthaft verkneifen.

Lucas verschränkte die Arme. "So schlimm bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht."

Lucas' Vater fing an zu lachen. "Komm Kristin, sonst werden wir wieder zu unsachlich. Lassen wir die beiden doch in Ruhe." Ein vollkommen unauffälliges Zwinkern in Richtung Lucas und Anja gab dem Computerfreak einen erneuten Grund mit den Augen zu rollen. Das leise Kichern seiner Mutter machte die ganze Sache auch nicht besser.

Als Lucas' Eltern weg waren räusperte sich Anja und blickte zu Lucas. "was genau hast du denn jetzt vor?"

"Primär würd ich sagen erst einmal soweit wie möglich weg von den beiden peinlichen Personen, mit denen wir uns eben unterhalten haben und dann dachte ich wir schauen mal, ob unser Felix hier ein Talent als Spürhund oder so etwas hat."

"Also gehen wir jetzt auf Schatzsuche, wenn ich das richtig verstehe. Ich glaube aber kaum, dass du Felix den Goldklumpen unter die Nase halten kannst und er dann lostrabt."

"Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?" Lucas grinste.

Anja musste lachen. "Na gut, probieren wir es einmal." Kurz darauf holte Lucas das Gold aus seiner Tasche und zeigte es dem Pony. Dieses starrte aber mehr oder weniger unbeeindruckt auf den Stein, als ob er noch auf etwas warten würde. "Was denn jetzt? Muss ich bitte sagen?" Felix rührte sich nicht. "Bitte?"

Anja holte noch ein Karottenstückchen aus ihrer Tasche. "Vielleicht fehlt der Anreiz." Mit dieser Leckerei erwachte das Tier plötzlich zu neuem Leben und marschierte los, sofern ein Pony marschieren konnte. Lucas und Anja zögerten nicht lange und gingen hinterher.

"Ich fass es nicht, der lässt sich bestechen."

"Das scheint mir eher wie eine Bezahlung." Fügte Anja dem lachend hinzu.

"Na Hauptsache er weiß auch, dass er uns jetzt zeigt wo er das Gold her hat."

"Na ja, ich glaube kaum dass sich Felix da jetzt vertraglich festlegen lässt." Sie grinste. "Falls wir goldlos ausgehen, können wir das Karottenstückchen sicher nicht zurückverlangen…"

"Da könntest du unter Umständen Recht haben."

So gingen sie eine Weile dem Pony hinterher und entfernten sich ein ganzes Stück von der Farm. Für Lucas bot die Landschaft nicht gerade etwas Spannendes und er begann sich zu langweilen, da Felix keine Pausen zu machen schien und auch sonst nichts weiter passierte. "Ich sag dir, langsam werde ich den Eindruck nicht los, dass uns unser lieber Freund da vorne einen ganz gewaltigen Streich spielt."

"Hm, vielleicht sollten wir langsam auch mal wieder zurückgehen. So richtig aussichtsreich scheint mir das nämlich auch nicht. Aber es ist doch trotzdem ein netter Spaziergang und diese Landschaft ist gerade wie dafür gemacht das man hier ausreitet. Solltest du mal ausprobieren, ich werde das auf jeden Fall noch tun."

Doch Lucas schien sich gerade nicht wirklich für die Landschaft zu interessieren, denn er grübelte immer noch über der "Hinterlistigkeit des Ponys". "Vielleicht hat er ja eine Verabredung mit einer süßen Ponybraut."

"Und dafür braucht er Anstandswauwaus?" Anja grinste.

"Nein…dann will er uns doch nur ärgern…ich fass es ja nicht. Er ist stehen geblieben!" Lucas zeigte auf das Pony, welches bei einem alten Baum Halt gemacht hatte. Keine Zeit verschwendend waren die anderen beiden auf dem Weg zu dem Tier und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie entdeckten, dass die Wurzel des Baumes eine Art kleine Höhle bildete.

"Ha! Da muss jetzt dann wohl der Schatz verborgen sein!" Lucas begann sofort begeistert in der kleinen Höhle herumzuwühlen und förderte auch tatsächlich das ein oder andere ans Tageslicht. Der Computerfreak schaute das Pony von der Seite an: "Bist du ein Pferd oder eine Elster?"

Anja musste kichern. "Er ist ein Pony, wenn du so fragst. Sieht aus als wäre das so etwas wie seine private Rumpelkammer." Lucas hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine tolle Ansammlung von blitzenden Gegenständen entdeckt, von altmodischen Taschenuhren bis –Messern. "Randall meinte doch, dass Felix des Öfteren mal ausreißt…aber davon dass er gerne den Inhalt der Taschen einiger Leute mitgehen lässt hat er nichts gesagt."

"Hey!" Lucas war da gerade etwas aufgefallen. "Das ist meins!" Der Teenager hatte ein Mini-Computerspiel in der Hand. "Und ich hab das schon gesucht!"

Als Antwort kam ein Wiehern aus Felixs Richtung, was sich in Lucas' Ohren beinahe wie ein Lachen angehört hatte. "Das findest du wohl lustig, was? Dieses Spiel sollte mich vor allzu großer Langeweile retten und nicht als Diebesgut für ein Pony herhalten."

"Na ja, so langweilig war's doch aber gar nicht. Ich denke Felix hat da doch für ein wenig Abwechslung gesorgt." Fügte Anja sachlich hinzu.

"Ich finde das nicht lustig." Wenn es um Computer, ebenso wie um solche Spiele ging, verstand er nicht so viel Spaß. Jetzt musste er erst einmal testen, ob sein Spiel noch funktionierte, wer wusste schon wie der Technik so ein Aufenthalt in der wilden Natur bekam…erst recht wenn es vorher im Maul eines Ponys durch die Gegend getragen wurde.

"Ich schlage vor, dass wir dann jetzt doch zurückgehen. Sonst wird es bald dunkel und noch dazu kalt." Anja blickte gen Himmel.

__

Weiter geht's im nächsten Jahr! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

__

Anm: Naja, das mit dem Verarschen hatten wir eigentlich schon vor, Kiddo. Aber vielen Dank für dein Review. Das hier ist ein wenig kürzer, sehr viel Zeit hatte ich im Zug ja nicht.

Lucas nahm ein wenig Abstand zu dem bösartigen Pony, das bereits wieder sehr verdächtig auf seine Spieldisk guckte. "Bleib mir bloß weg, du! Wenn ich nachher feststellen sollte, das die nicht mehr geht, sprechen wir uns sowieso noch!"

Wie Anja feststellen musste, hatte ihr Lucas überhaupt nicht zugehört. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg machen, hast du gehört?"

Nun erst registrierte Lucas, dass man mit ihm gesprochen hatte. "Was, wieso denn? Vielleicht hat der Übeltäter weitere geheime Verstecke und wir finden noch einige andere Dinge, die er den Leuten aus den Taschen geklaut hat."

"Hast du dir die Wolken dort schon mal angesehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier noch sehr lange bleiben sollten. Außerdem wird es bald dunkel und ich habe meiner Freundin versprochen sie heute Abend noch anzurufen."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte das Computergenie seine neue Freundin. "Ich dachte wir machen hier eine kleine Schatzsuche und du willst schon nach Hause oder hast du bereits Blasen an den Füßen, dass du nicht mehr länger laufen willst?"

Machte der sich gerade lustig über sie? "Hör mal, wenn ich Blasen hätte, würde mich das nicht davon abhalten hier weiter mit dir Schatzjäger zu spielen, denn solange Felix da ist kann ich mich da ganz schnell auf dessen Rücken schwingen und vor dir her traben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es hier noch sehr viel zu sehen gibt."

"Schon gut, du hast ja recht. Ich habe meine Disk wieder und der Schlawiner zeigt uns sowieso nicht mehr wo er das Gold allgemein her hat. Gehen wir zurück ehe meine Eltern noch einen Suchtrupp starten, nur weil das Kind nach Einbruch der Dämmerung noch nicht zurück ist."

Sie lachte. "Meinst du das machen die wirklich?"

"Du kennst meine Eltern nicht!" Er packte sich die Disk in die Hemdtasche und sah sich um. "Wo geht's nun also zurück?"

Auch Anja sah sich um. "Wir sind von dort gekommen."

"Gut, dann gehen wir da lang." Schon setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Felix brauchte nicht lange und er begann vor ihnen her zu laufen. Ehe sich die beiden Teenager versahen war besagtes Pony in die Rolle des Führers geschlüpft. Was keiner von den beiden wusste, Felix hatte noch lange nicht vor wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Diese ganzen Pfleger gefielen ihm gar nicht, er hatte seinen eigenen Kopf außerdem kannte er hier in dem Gebirge noch das eine oder andere Plätzchen wo es sehr viel interessanter war. Was seine beiden Begleiter dazu sagen würden, interessierte ihn nicht im geringsten. Wichtiger war der eigene Spaß und den hatte er immer, wenn er hier draußen für sich selbst die Gegend erkunden konnte. Spätestens wenn er Hunger bekam, würde er zurück kehren, doch bis dahin konnte noch sehr viel Zeit vergehen. Felix war nicht blöd, er wusste für ihn gab es bei Anja noch genug Karottenstückchen.

Anja eilte nach einer Weile vor zu Felix um ihn am Schweif zum stehen zu bringen.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie Lucas.

"Findest du nicht auch, dass wir langsam das Camp sehen sollten?"

Er hob die Augenbrauen und reckte den Hals um weiter in die Ferne blicken zu können. "Weißt du, das geht ein wenig schlecht wenn man einen oder mehr Felsen im Blickfeld hat."

"Genau! Ab wann haben wir eigentlich angefangen Felix zu folgen anstatt uns an den Weg zu halten, den wir gekommen waren?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich habe mir schon auf dem Hinweg nichts gemerkt. Ist bestimmt ein schlechter Zeitpunkt das zu erwähnen, aber ich hatte früher bereits Probleme mit der Orientierung."

Anja konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. "Kurzum wir haben uns verlaufen, weil wir beide Felix gefolgt sind?"

"Ich bin nicht total verrückt nach dem Minipferdchen und habe darüber hinaus aus lauter Schwärmerei alles um mich herum vergessen."

"Dafür hast du andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt, die dich alles vergessen ließen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge was wir machen sollten? Weiter Felix folgen ist garantiert keine gute Idee und langsam beginnt es wirklich dunkel zu werden wegen der Wolken. Ich glaube nicht, dass du eine Taschenlampe oder etwas in der Art dabei hast, genauso wenig wie ich."

"Ich ... also... nun..." Lucas wusste nichts mehr darauf zu erwidern. "Wir könnten doch wieder zurück gehen bis zu der Stelle an der uns die Umgebung bekannt vor kommt."

Nachdenklich sah sich Anja um. "Am besten ist wir folgen Felix weiter, der kennt sich hier besser aus."

Lucas glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. "Hallo? Dieses verträumte Tier hat uns quer durch die Landschaft gejagt und sieht nicht im geringsten aus, als würde es nach Hause gehen wollen. Du hast gerade selbst gemerkt, das er uns in die total verkehrte Richtung geschickt hat."

"Ja, aber er wird auf jeden Fall zurück kehren. Das hat sein Pfleger auch gesagt. Manchmal verschwindet er, aber er kommt jedes mal immer wieder."

"Von wegen. Der hat nur diese bösen Leute im Kopf, die ihn den ganzen Tag einsperren wollen und keine leckeren Karottenstückchen geben. Nun ist da aber jemand, der ihm ständig was gibt, da wird der auf keinen Fall zurück wollen."

Wie als hätte Felix das gehört, kam das Pony zu Anja und schnubberte an der Tasche ihrer Shorts herum, wo sich in einer Tasche die Leckereien befinden sollten. Lächelnd gab sie ihm einige. Zufrieden wieherte das Pony.

"Ich gebe es auf.", meinte Lucas nur verzweifelt und drehte sich von den beiden ab. Die Welt hatte sich mit einem Mal gegen ihn verschworen. Dabei hatte er noch vor gehabt an diesem Abend versuchen zu wollen sich über das Hotel heimlich ins Internet einzuloggen. Das konnte er damit vergessen. Wenn man aber bedachte wie seine Eltern sind, sollten hier nun aber langsam mal die Hubschrauberstaffel und die Suchhundmannschaften auftauchen. Dann hatte er wenigstens eine geringe Chance nicht zu Fuß zu der Ferienanlage zurück zu müssen. Frustriert setzte er sich in den Sand. Felix trabte zu ihm heran, wie um ihn zu trösten legte das Tier seine Schnauze auf die Schulter des Teenagers. "Ich warne dich, wenn du mir auch nur auf das Hemd sabberst, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!"

Anja streichelte die Mähne von Felix, während sie den Himmel betrachtete. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt zuckten die ersten Blitze aus großen Gewitterwolken, die direkt auf sie zu zogen.


End file.
